Network operators have been dealing with infected subscriber's devices for more than 15 years. Many operators have botnet notification and remediation systems in place to identify and mitigate infected devices on their network. A description of such systems is described in RFC 6561 on Recommendations for the Remediation of Bots in ISP Networks. Such systems have been in production since 2005. One patent for identifying infected devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,027,138.